vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Heart Shaped Box
Heart Shaped Box is the thirteenth episode of the third season of The Originals and the fifty-seventh episode of the series overall. Summary A VENGEFUL AURORA MAKES HER MOVE - Determined to make her ultimate move against the Mikaelson brothers, Aurora uses Freya as bait to lure Klaus and Elijah into a dangerous trap. Meanwhile, after being recruited by The Strix's powerful coven of witches to perform a spell that could save the lives of her closest friends, Davina finds a way to conjure up Kol, the only person who may know the key ingredient to completing the spell. Finally, Hayley is forced to make a heartbreaking sacrifice. Marcel and Cami also appear. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith (credit only) *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson Recurring Cast *Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson *Rebecca Breeds as Aurora de Martel *Tracy Ifeachor as Aya Trivia *Camille and Hayley will get into a fight in this episode. *This will mark Kol's third appearance in Season Three. *Freya Mikaelson will be put in a box and buried alive, like The Prophecy suggested, after being kidnapped by Aurora de Martel. Her brothers will be engaged in one of Aurora's games to find her. *In the web clip, the Strix will attempt to force Davina to unlink the sirelines from the Originals, which is the spell Davina attempted to use to save Marcel and Josh before allowing Mikael to kill Klaus early in Season Two. *It is revealed this episode that the final ingredient to the spell unlinking the sirelines is the heart of an unsired vampire, something that was presumed to be impossible. **Hayley Marshall-Kenner qualifies due to being turned by Hope rather than by an Original. However, she unwittingly passed this trait on to her pack during the Unification Ritual. *Kol reveals that Esther created the sirelines as a method of further protection, presumably from any potential vampires turning on the Originals. *This is the first time Esther is referred to as Esther Mikaelson in the show. Continuity Behind the Scenes *This is the 2nd episode overall to be named after a song, the 1st was TVD's Smells Like Teen Spirit. Cultural References *' ' is a song by American rock band , written by vocalist and guitarist . The song was released as the first single from the group's third and final studio album, in 1993. *" " is a horror novel written by author , it was published on February 13, 2007 by . *" " is the eighth episode of the eighth season of the American television medical drama , and the 156th episode overall. It aired on November 3, 2011 on ABC in the United States. Quotes |-|Promo= : Elijah: "Whatever happens, you promise me." : Klaus: "Aurora dies today." |-|Extended Promo= : Elijah: "Whatever happens, you promise me." : Klaus: "Aurora dies today." |-|Webclip= : Davina: "Let me guess, I need something else done." : Marcel: "Actually...I came to let you know I'm on your side." : Davina: "Then maybe you can tell Aya to let me bring back Kol permanently." : Marcel: "D. I hear you but we need to talk priorities. Kol has been dead, he can stay dead a little while longer. But my life can end at any minute." : Davina: "I know....Just please tell me you don't trust her." : Marcel: "I don't but I do trust you. I need you to trust me. Okay, Aya is always going to be playing her own game just like everybody else in this town. But now more than ever, we gotta stick together. And when this is over, I will help you raise your pain-in-the-ass boyfriend from the dead." |-|Sneak Peek= : Elijah: What do we know about this traitor in the Strix coven? : Marcel: Nothing. No one knows how Aurora got to her. No one knows where Aurora is. Our coven hit the same cloaking spell as Freya. : Klaus: Your coven? Making yourself quite conformable with the Strix aren't you? : Marcel: Yeah. Yeah. To help you. : Klaus: Any other news from your new BFFs you like to make us aware of? : Elijah: Niklaus. Why don't we reserve any malevolent intentions for ex-girlfriends. |-|Inside clip= : Klaus: "Your coven? Making yourself quite conformable with the Strix aren't you?" : Marcel: "Yeah. Yeah. To help you." : Aurora (to Freya): "Are you looking for me?" : Aurora (to Freya): "The only question is... will you still be alive when they get here?" : Hayley (to Cami): "Come on postgrad, you can do better than that!" : Kol: "I truly wish you didn't join this particular coven." : Davina: "Kol! We can finally be together! Why can't you just tell me?" : Kol: "Because darling, I guarantee you won't like the answer." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 3x13 Promo "Heart Shaped Box" (HD) The Originals 3x13 Extended Promo "Heart Shaped Box" (HD) The Originals 3x13 Sneak Peek 1 "Heart Shaped Box" The Originals Heart Shaped Box Scene The CW The Originals Inside The Originals Heart Shaped Box The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= OR313a 0036.jpg OR313a 0048.jpg OR313a 0207.jpg OR313a 0253.jpg OR313b 0145.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season Three